I Gotta Find You
by EternalDarkness101
Summary: Abbey has always been a curious monster ...but when she sneaks out of her cabin at night in Camp Spookie she might find something even more interesting with a certin flaming headed boy beside the campfire that will stick with her forever.


Authors Note- Hey I bet you guys have not heard from me in a while , with my Frightday th 13th fanfic , I must thank everyone for giving me ideas and trying to encourage me on and I have to say it has helped and I will really try to get out of my horrid writers block out soon and post a chapter on that. I have mostly gotten comments and seen comments on how there are no Abbey and Heath fanfics or Habbey as some call them. So to keep everyone at bay I made a little adorable Abbey and Heath oneshot taken place at a camp called Camp Spookie which is currently a story I am working on right now . There are at least three people I just have to thank and they are well first Frostie and acat/anon who have given me ideas and encouraged me to continue my other story and the last is CreativeWritingSoul who I think is now like my role model with their and their partner's amazing Monster High Stories which I have enjoyed so dearly. I will continue to write and I'm not giving up so without further a do here is my new AbbeyXHeath oneshot hope you enjoy :)-Cali 3

Disclaimer- No I do not own Monster High but I sure wish I did ands then this pairing would become cannon ...

Abbey awoke in the middle of her sleep unable to do so anymore because of the horrid dream she just went through .

She looked down at her arm as it was wet and looked slightly melted probably from her sweating because of the dream.

It was pitch dark in the cabin that she was staying in at Camp Spookie as an counselor that Headmistress Bloodgood had sighed her up to do.

She looked around as she seen Spectra sleeping soundly in her bed below Abbey and Operetta on the far in in another bed near the door. Abbey knew she just had to get some fresh air to wake her up and maybe help her feel more comfortable since she has been away from home for so long and also at least being away from Bloodgood also.

She silently lifted her snowflake patterned covers off of her and turn quietly climbing down the ladder to the bottom floor. She switched out her pajama gown to her Camp Spookie logo shirt and her brown kaki short shorts slipping on some small blue sandals and tiptoeing outside closing the door as quietly as possible and she was soon out on the cabin porch.

She looked out around the slightly lit campground as she saw something interesting . A small fire was started down at the campfire ring and Abbey smiled as she started to hear a slight melody on a guitar and a faint voice singing. She sighed as she leaned over the railing of one of the cabin sides listening . It was so wonderful but yet so faint. She had to get closer and just find out who this is.

She crept down the stairs of her cabin as she walked over towards the campfire ring to just solve this mystery once and for all. As Abbey got closer and closer she soon figured out who it was as she hid behind a tree sinking down and looking over to the campfire ring which she was right next to.

"Heath" she gasped silently as she covered her mouth in shock looking at him her bright violet eyes widening.

His hand slightly strummed the guitar as he started to sing again.

" Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But know one ever seems to understand "

Abbey sighed leaning against the tree as she listened to him. He did have a very wonderful voice and that she could not deny but what Abbey did not understand is that why did he not share this with everyone else.

Abbey silenced her thoughts as she kept listening to Heath as she heard him hit the chorus of the song.

"I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"

Abbey beamed as she soon realized what Heath was singing surprisingly she had heard it before when she had listened to Frankie's iCoffin with her and she played a couple of songs for her and truthfully this one was the only one she had actually paid attention to .

She relaxed again as she let Heath continue with the second verse.

"You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you I'll be alright"

Abbey bit her lip as she could bot take it anymore as she confused herself by starting to sing along with Heath forgetting that she was suppose to be unseen and huffed from the certain flaming headed flirt.

"I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far"

Abbey smiled as her and Heath's voices combined and she started to sing louder along with him .

"I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"

Heath abruptly stopped as he heard the female voice singing . He stood up now slightly frightened as he took his guitar raising it in the air stuttering

"S-Show Yourself W-Whatever you are"

Abbey slightly laughed at Heath's strange actions but realized she should probably go and sneak back to her cabin before Heath saw her. She crept away from the tree as she started running as Heath noticed her and started to run after Abbey.

"No come back" Heath yelled "I-I want to just see who you are"

Abbey sighed as she just stopped and Heath got closer walking towards her . He lit a small flame in between the two as she turned around to him.

"Abbey" Heath said his mouth gaping like the size of the Grand Scanyon.

Abbey bit her lip as she shyly waved "Hello" she said in her thick Russian accent .

Heath still stood frozen in his original position as Abbey just silently rubbed her arm behind her back nervously.

"Look Heath I can explain" Abbey said trying to break the silence between them "I heard you from afar and I just vanted to here more and I so I did go closer to you ." she said slightly now just rambling on into her own thoughts " and I am very sorry but I just did not know vhat I vas doing and I got carried away and started to sing vith you and-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh " Heath told her as he put a finger over Abbey's mouth. "It is okay Abbey" he whispered to her "I didn't mind at all , it's just well nevermind " Heath sighed.

Abbey frowned "Vhat?" she asked him now intrigued and in wonder of what Heath wanted.

Heath looked down as he mumbled something "I want you to sing with me again."

Abbey bit her lip blushing as she titled his chin upwards to look at her "I would not mind this at all" she told him as she looked straight at him her smile seemingly making his grow.

Heath beamed as Abbey grabbed his hand dragging him back to the campfire where he was before as she sat down on a bench beside Heath.

"Ve can start vhere you left off" Abbey told him as Heath nodded and started to play the song again.

"Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday"

Abbey smiled as she soon started up with him again.

"Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah"

Abbey chuckled as she looked at Heath across from her smiling at him which was not normal at all from her point a view. Yes , Heath nay be an annoying big ego flirt most of the time but she like to see this side of Heath the one when he was just alone well even just with her.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"

Heath slightly blushed as he caught Abbey looking at him with her gorgeous light violet eyes that he seemed to often times get lost in, but he noticed this time she didn't look away and did not seemingly want to give him the cold shoulder as she always did . Was this a new Abbey maybe behind the hard shell of the unbreakable strong ghoul was just a heart that needed to be warmed.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you" Heath sang as Abbey soon took the back up

"I need to find you"

"I gotta find you"

"I gotta find you"

Abbey beamed as she looked at Heath and her heart seemed to jump. What was this strange feeling she now felt as if warmth seemed to grow inside her chest as she started to lean in closed to Heath.

Heath smiled as he looked at Abbey back still keeping eye contact with the ghoul in the fire light where she obviously looked beautiful in,at least to Heath. He soon found something he was looking for in Abbey's smile as he started leaning closer to her also maybe Abbey was the only ghoul who was actually worth trying for that he wanted.

"You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"

Abbey looked in Heath's eyes as Heath looked into her's with the same amount of love.

"I gotta find you"

Abbey's lips soon collided with Heath's in a bright flurry of steam both inside and outside of them as Abbey slowly closed her eyes with her lashes fluttering enjoying her and Heath's kiss. She slowly broke from him and it wasn't until after she had realized what she had just done.

"H-Heath, I will um see you tomorrow " Abbey told him as she quickly got up and dusted herself off "And I promise I will always remember this" she told him as she took off her purple skullette key bracelet and handed it to Heath before she quickly scampered off back to her cabin.

Heath sighed as he looked out into the fire as he held Abbey's bracelet and sighed "Tomorrow" he said as twirled it around on his finger "I will see you Tomorrow."

Yes it did take place in my new story Camp Spookie that I have put chapter one on the Monster High Club on Fanpop, but I think this will be like deleted scene or something like that. :) The song is Gotta Find You by The Jonas Brother from Camp Rock XD I have no idea why I used it because frankly I have disliked the Jonas Brothers alot but anyway that shows my bi-polarness . Oh well I hoped you liked it , Thanks Again and R&R.

~Cali 3


End file.
